Amber's Big Break
The 14th episode of Life of a Hugh. Next episode: April Fool's Madness Synopsis Amber gets her big break when she sings in front of the Queen of England. Hugh plans to sabotage Amber's performance when he discovers that Amber's a bad singer. Transcript A day in March, Hannah and Aaron had an announcement. Hannah: It's the Queen's birthday tomorrow and we were hired to help her plan out her party. Aaron: Although, it was just the expenses on the party... Hannah: You all are expected to participate in helping her have the best party ever. Hugh rolled his eyes. Hugh: Mom, you do this every year. And every year, she never enjoys herself. Audrey: Yeah! She's such a diva! Aaron: Quiet. She'll enjoy it this year... Hannah: Because Amber will be singing her a little song. Amber: Yep! I've planned for this. I sing Katy Perry's Birthday song. Then jump out of a cake! Hugh: Really now? Amber: Yes! It'll be perfect. A while later, Amber was practicing for her performance. Hugh could overhear from his room. Hugh: Ugh! What's that awful sound? He looked all over the house until stumbling into Amber and Alicia's room. Amber was singing very loudly and high pitched. Hugh went in. Hugh: Mystery solved. Amber stopped singing. Amber: What are you talking about? Hugh: Oh. Nothing... Amber: Very well, then. Amber continued singing as Hugh left. Hugh went to his room. Hugh: I HAVE to make sure Amber never sings at the Queen's birthday party! Hugh grinned evilly and started thinking of ideas. The next day, the entire Lawson family was in their fanciest outfits and at the Queen of England's palace. Aaron: Good luck, Amber. You'll really shine. Amber: Yep! I've been practicing all night! Alana: You go girl! Amber smiled and headed backstage. Hugh: Uhh... I gotta go to the bathroom. Aaron: Okay. Make sure you come back for your sister's performance! Hugh: I will! Hugh left. He wasn't really going to the bathroom. He snuck backstage to switch Amber's microphone with a broken one and turned off all of the speakers. He also ruined the fake cake Amber was planning on jumping out of. Hugh grinned evilly and went back to the party. Aaron: Well. You made it just in time for our toast to the Queen. Hugh: I wouldn't miss it for the world. After a while, Amber went up to perform. Hannah: Good luck up there, sweetie. Aaron: You can do it! Amber left and began her performance. She stopped when she saw the ruined cake, but still went in it. Amber then jumped out and started singing. The Queen couldn't hear Amber at all. No one in the audience could. Aaron: What's up? We can't hear our little girl sing! Hugh: It must be a technical thing. Hugh smirked briefly. Aaron: Well, whatever it is, it's strange. Hannah: Yeah. The Queen should be able to afford such luxuries as a good sound system. After a while, Amber's song was finished, yet the Queen was unsatisfied. She went up to Hannah and Aaron. Queen: Your idea of a party stinks. I could not hear your daughter sing at all! Aaron: Sorry, your majesty. I'm sure you'll have a better party next year. Queen: Forget next year. You two are FIRED! Hugh began to look guilty. Hugh came over. Hugh: I must confess. I sabotaged Amber's performance. The Queen, Hannah, and Aaron were shocked. Hannah: But why? Hugh: Because Amber's TERRIBLE at singing. She's too loud, too high pitched, and isn't even good at dancing. Amber overheard. Hugh: And I REALLY didn't want her to sing. So, I ruined the microphone and speakers so no one could hear her terrible voice. Amber came over and started crying. Amber: THANKS a lot Hugh! She ran off. Hannah: Now look what you did. Aaron: You're grounded for a week. And you should go apologize to your sister. Hannah: Yeah! She was really looking forward to this. Queen: And you're buying me a new microphone and speakers, you ungrateful little twit! Hugh looked guilty. Hugh: Yes. I will. I'm sorry. Hugh left and found Amber crying by the stage. Hugh went over to her. Amber: What do YOU want? Hugh: I want to apologize. You see, you're not a good singer and I wanted to protect the Queen's ears. Amber: Well! All my life, I practice singing so I can be as good as Katy Perry. I want to join her on tour one day and I want people to love my voice! But now that you tell me all this and RUIN my performance... Amber cried even more. Amber: I WISH someone else would have told me! Do I really sing that bad? Hugh: Well, yeah. Listen. Hugh took out his phone and played a recording of Amber's singing. Amber: I had NO idea! Thank you. Here I was, thinking I was so great. But I'm not. And I'll have to come to terms with that. Amber left. Hugh: And I'll have to buy the Queen a new microphone and speakers. Great... Category:Episodes